


sunflowers & kisses

by lemondroplets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Boyfriends, Break Up, Cheating, Coffee, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haiku, Killing, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Plants, Serial Killers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondroplets/pseuds/lemondroplets
Summary: yamaguchi works at a flower shop, him and terushima have been together for five years. being a detective takes a lot out of him.what happens when that love is stolen due to the act he caught. now on a murder case, he brings thar bastard to justice and the victim can be at peace.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	sunflowers & kisses

sunflowers. 

they were terushima yūjis favorite. he loved picking them up from the flower shop where his boyfriend currently worked at. a low hum left his thin lips as he rolled his shoulders back. currently, he was sitting at his desk, skimming through the rather large amounts of paper documents. he didn't know what to do honestly, he was stuck. a certain case pulled up that him and his partner were on. 

speak of the devil, around the corner appeared the raven himself. kuroo tetsurō. arching up a brow, he sat on the desk that belonged to the blond and picked up a file. “ any news on the case? ” 

“ no, it's all blank. I hate when they do this to us. jesus christ. ” grumbling under his breath, the blond looked at the wrist watch he was currently wearing. 

“ shit, I gotta go kuroo. I promised tadashi I'd bring him some dinner before heading home. it's already so late. ” with that, the undercut male grabbed his things and ran for it. only to hear the raven laugh and give a nod. 

heels clicking against the stone pavement of the sidewalk, his hands clutched at the suit case and dinner in his hands. once arriving at the said shop, he exhaled. though, instantly stopping in his tracks as he noticed someone with his lover. who the fuck? 

just as he was about to walk in, the other whom was across the counter from his lover leaned in for a kiss. 

yamaguchi didn't pull away. 

yama.. didn't pull away? 

his mind started to race. if anything it looked like the freckled boy / wanted / it. swallowing, he left the small box of rice and chicken on the windowsill. deciding to just go home. if he didn't get any morning messages, he knew he should end it where it's at. 

***

the warm water felt nice against his cold skin. sitting down as it brushed against his back, the blond let his fingers run through his hair as it fell out of its hold. tears had ripped from his cheeks whilst his hand still remained on the bottle of shampoo he didn't pick up. over an hour now, the male was just. sitting. 

completely lost in his own thoughts as he looked at all the scars that littered his body. either from himself, other people or stupid cases. trying to clear his head, he heard his phone go off. knowing who exactly it was due to the ring tone. 

would you be so kind,   
as to fall in love with me?   
see, I like you but that's not enough.   
so if you will,   
please fall in love with me! 

terushima's had that as yamaguchis’ ringtone since they've met. not wanting to give in, he just sat there. how could he move? his body wouldn't allow him to for a little while longer. he felt so, broken. 

after finally washing himself and his hair, he exited out of the tub. drying off, he only slipped on boxers and comfortable pants. it was cold out and he didn't want to risk getting sick. not when he has an important case to deal with. 

***

“ freckles can you just shut up for five minutes, please. you're giving me a headache. ” terushima mumbled out as he leaned against the front counter of the flower shop. he stopped by every morning, but didn't want to be seen suspicious since he did receive a good morning message. shaking his head, he then turned to face the said male. 

now or never, right? 

exhaling, he then brought up what he saw the previous night. that's when the facade of loving on terushima stopped. coming clean, yamaguchi admitted his fault. but he didn't regret it. 

just as he feared. 

breaking things off, terushima headed towards his office. taking off the promise ring he always wore, even taking note that his ex - lover didn't wear it that night nor following morning. looks like more late night drinking alcohol. he always had a feeling things would come down to yamaguchi cheating. I mean, who in their right mind would stay with a detective for five years? 

as he walked in, the male hung his coat and went towards his desk. only to spot kuroo sitting there. “ dumbass, get up before I kick you. ” he hissed out as he tapped his foot against the carpet. only for a faint chuckle to leave his lips. 

“ calm your ass, I'm looking over the case again. we've been given more information. apparently her name was yachi hitoka. she wasn't exactly young, but she was only twenty - one. ” he spoke as he flipped the page. 

“ apparently her body was chopped into a bunch of pieces and thrown into bags that scattered the house. yaku found one while he was doing an inspection. thankfully it was some way of identification. ” 

“ was it her head? ” 

“ no stupid, it was her hands. we got thumb prints. that's how we got her name. ” 

only giving a nod, the blond ran a hand through his hair. there was no shine from the ring like usual, which made kuroo curious. he decided to ask about it later on. 

“ anyways, we don't have a lot. I believe yaku is looking around the house for more information. shimizu is helping him so he's got backup and a witness. ” the raven spoke while leaning back into the smaller ones chair. 

“ that's good. I'm glad we're getting somewhere. damn, whoever did this is seriously sick. to think she was around our age is fucking insane. I'm just curious to what happened. does the place have security cameras? ” grabbing the files, the blond went back to gaze over the information the two defectives have. 

“ I'm not sure, I could ask yaku to look. ” kuroo spoke while he popped a piece of gum into his mouth. humming lightly, he then pulled out his phone; doing just as he told the other male. 

only giving a nod in response, the heart broken blond went to go get some water from the dispenser. getting a paper cup, he filled it as it was practically gone in a flash. nose scrunching up, it honestly felt better to know that he had the others comforting air. sometimes he wished he wasn't so gullible. 

***

once work was done for the day, kuroo decided to perk up and ask his question that's been itching at the back of his throat. 

“ hey yūji, what happened to your ring? I didn't get blinded by it like usual. ” he chuckled, only for a soft sigh to leave the other. 

“ tad— yamaguchi cheated on me last night and I caught it. he told me the truth before I came into work and I took it off as I left the shop. so someone could have it or it's disappeared. I honestly don't care. ” he spoke, slipping on his coat as he looked over at the raven. 

staying silent for a moment, he then exhaled. “ well, I have an extra room at my place. if you need to heal up from this I can let you stay. trust me, broken hearts suck. I couldnt come to work because ken- kozume broke up with me. that's why I didn't show up until we got assigned an important case. ” wrapping a red and black scarf around his neck, his golden hues watched the smaller male. 

looking down, he had changed his lock screen already to one of his lizards. only to smile a bit. “ yeah, I'll take that offer. mind me coming over tonight? I could get some clothes and— ”

“ you can borrow mine. and don't worry about your pets. I can take care of them, I've been to your house before dude. it'll be okay. ” the bed - head boy spoke before he saw the others stupid smile. 

that stupid, contagious smile.. wait what's he thinking? 

shaking his head, kuroo started to pack up for the night. waiting for terushima so they could walk back towards the taller ones home. it wasn't an apartment complex like the others, but it was still small yet nice. 

as the two headed towards kuroos home, it was merely a silent walk. though there was some moments where it was filled with soft laughter due to a stupid joke the other spoke of. letting a low hum leave his lips, terushima rubbed his hands together. the chilly winter air was seriously getting to him. practically shivering, the male then exhaled some. 

“ quit shaking teru, we're almost there. ” lightly chuckling, he ruffled the males blond tuff. 

rolling his chocolate colored hues, the smaller playfully hit the raven with the side of his hand. they usually picked playful fights like this all the time so it wasn't anything too terrible or unusual. they reached the home, kuroo stepping forward to unlock the door with his practically numb hands. 

walking in, they both slipped off their shoes. “ you should take a shower if you haven't, those usually help me. ” he explained, deciding to make them pork cutlet bowls for dinner. yawning a bit, the small shook his head. 

“ I had one last night. though, maybe I could take one in the morning? we technically don't have work tomorrow so it'd be a nice break. besides, yaku and kiyoko are gathering more information too. ” terushima hummed before taking a seat on the couch in the living room. 

“ mm, yeah I suppose you're right. I just want you to be comfortable. ” he gently spoke before pulling a pan out and spraying it down. 

hues flickering around the room, the blond couldnt help but feel thankful for the other. he was honestly sweet. guess having a best friend as your partner at work can be a plus. giving out a light hum, he then leaned back some as his mind started to race out of his skull. what the fuck was this? what was this godforsaken feeling? 

his chest started to feel tight as slim breathes left him. he had cried the previous night, why was he crying again? he didn't want this honestly, he didn't. 

soft transparent liquid fell down his frail cheeks as he choked on a sob. why did this hurt him? he's the one who broke it off, but why did it hurt him more? soon the tears started to build up more. 

fuck. 

as kuroo was about to announce their dinner being finished, he nearly dropped the wooden spoon in his hold. rushing over, he started to pull the smaller off the couch and into his warm embrace. he wanted to try and calm him down the best of his abilities. 

kuroo wasn't one to calm others really, he just wanted to be there when someone needed him or at least he wanted to feel useful for once. his ex never once wanted his help, which lead him to feeling purely useless in this scenario. 

as the blond gripped onto his co - workers shirt, he could feel his entire body start to shake up. his once honey filled hues that were once shining with joy and light hearted now laid broken. dull colored orbs locked onto bright yellow ones, their gazes stayed on one another until the smaller let another aching sob run through his chest. 

rubbing terushimas back, the raven practically cradled the other in his arms. letting out a soft hum, he started to lightly sing. hopefully that'll calm the other in his arms. 

“ fight for me. we can leave im begging, please on my, on my knees. go to hawaii. ” those lyrics belonged to a song that the other would practically blare when on the verge of a panic attack or some meltdown. so, being the best and caring friend he is, kuroo started singing it. 

a few verses in, the small was already calm and knocked out. smiling a bit, he picked up yūji and himself, heading towards his own room. letting the tired and emotionally drained male rest, he proceeded to eat alone. not that he had a problem with it, he just wanted his friend to rest. and heal properly from his aching heart break. 

***

“ mm, what's that smell? ” a sleepy blond grumbled, scratching under his shirt while he stumbled along into the kitchen. seeing a bright eyed and bushy tailed rooster making them both a nice breakfast. 

“ pancakes. ” with a smile, he flipped what seemed to be the last one. setting it onto the plate, he decorated them too. 

giving a nod, the blond took a seat and begun eating. he was honestly thankful for the others offer on letting him stay for the night. it made him feel, safe even. 

safe. 

what did it even mean to feel safe? 

that word continued to run through the blond males head as his golden gaze remained low. did he feel a sense of safety with kuroo? or was he just telling himself that everything will be okay if he thought it would. letting out a soft sigh, he just shook his head some. god, he hated this feeling. 

continuing to eat the fluffy pancakes, a light smile danced on his lips. maybe he felt that security with other. yeah, safety. thankful for such a sweet best friend, he drank the chocolate milk that he was handed. yes, terushima drinks it. 

he's had such a soft spot for the drink since he was a child, which says a lot about him if you think about it. he usually was very eccentric when waking up, bouncing around the home whether it's his or not. but due to this stupid breakup, he didn't feel that energy. but, he'll give it time. 

yeah, time. 

the two boys started to clean up and get ready for a day of just hanging out. hopefully they can pull yūji out of this dumb funk. relationships were a waste of time anyways if you ended up with the wrong person. turns out those five years with yamaguchi were all a lie. who would've thought. 

having on some of kuroos black jeans ( he cuffed up due to the length and because he's a raging bisexual. ), a white tee - shirt with a checkered red and black flannel. how ironic that it matches the scarf around that dumbasses neck. meanwhile, the other had on light blue ripped jeans, a black band tee and a jacket. along with his scarf of course, he always wore it. well, unless it was summer. 

right now it was winter time and the raven hated the cold. he always ended up shaking no matter how many layers he threw on, it was terrible. once done, they slipped their shoes on after grabbing what they needed when at the door. leaving, they stepped towards the silver car in the driveway. getting in, they buckled up and headed towards the little café that their friend bokuto worked at. maybe seeing him will make everything better. 

pulling up, terushima climbed out. instantly making a run for it in whilst the other followed behind. giggles softly left the undercut as he was brought into a big strong hold. the owl like male always knew how to make the detective feel better. it was amazing to see how gentle the energetic white haired male could get. 

talking about the mess, the barista tried his best to give them advice that could help. meaning, delete the contact and any photos that are left. taking a rather large breath, he did just that. 

and poof, contact of yamaguchi was gone. 

thanking the other, they took their drinks and small snacks. deciding to check out the crime scene they were assign to, kuroo made a drive. hopefully, there were cameras in the place ( yaku didn't get back to them due to being busy ). 

“ what do you think we'll see there? I hope we don't come across anything rotting. my stomach is way too weak for that. ” 

“ really? is it rotting smells that get to you and not blood? ” 

nodding his head, terushimas honey gaze went out the window. he could only exhale as trees, buildings and cars all blended into one color whilst they drove by. humming a sweet tune, the male then rolled his shoulders back as he closed his eyes for a moment. 

“ rotting smells have always been a bad thing with me. blood I can handle decently, which is a surprise. but rotting, especially rotting flesh, the smell churns my insides. ” sticking his tongue out in pure disgust, the blond played with sweater paws. even though he had on a flannel, the sleeves were a bit long on him anyways. 

as his yellow orbs focused on the road, the other only hummed. showing that he recognized the others words and understood them just fine. eyes slightly gazing towards the sadden male, he sighed under his breath. fucking hell man, he couldn't help but feel awful. 

kuroo wanted to do anything he could for keep the small distracted from his emotions. “ maybe we could go get boba after this? ” he offered, voice soft. 

head perking up from the words, the smaller male couldn't help his faint smile. boba tea was always nice, it was one of his comfort drinks too. letting out a small hum, he nodded his head towards the ravens words. 

thankful that he had calmed himself now, terushima rubbed at his red and puffy eyes. sighing some, he pulled himself out of whatever funk he was in. that stupid smell really messed with him, if only sakusa was there, then they'd have masks and cleaning supplies for this. both thanks to bokuto and kuroo, he was out of his slump. 

meaning that pure energy that always filled him was going to return soon. and oh boy, would they be in for a treat. 

***

pulling up to the side of the home, the two detectives got out of the silver vehicle and towards the home. pulling the key out from his pocket, the raven unlocked the gross home. gazing around, the two took in who they were working with and what exactly was the environment. shimizu and yaku crossed off most of what they found, whether it's the area the bags were for or a clue, this case was tough. 

walking around, terushima started to look in corners of the rooms for any security cameras while kuroo went outside to look. finding one by the front door. going back in, he looked for the small blond, only to find him staring at the closet. 

curious, he walked over and gazed over towards the direction those honey eyes were looking. heart sinking into his stomach, there was the head of their dead client — resting on the ground with fear in her dead eyes. 

“ what the fuck! what sick bastard placed her head here! ” the blond practically squealed out, only for kuroo to make a dash for the bathroom to puke. 

the scene was absolutely horrible, he hated it. once kuroo was done with his stomach vomit, the raven wiped his face with his arm before washing his hands. that made his stomach practically drop as he looked at terushima. his features were filled with rage rather than disgust. guess he had a stronger stomach than he spoke of. 

***

a few days had past since the two boys had visited and found that poor blonde girls head in the closet. it was so sad yet sickening to see someone who looked so scared and innocent, turn into looking terrified for their life. sitting at his desk, terushima continued to fill out the forms their boss, sawamura had given him. letting a low hum escape his lips, he turned his chair to face kuroo. 

“ I'm nearly done with these, thank god. ” he simply spoke. the information filled out was heavily detailed, he wasted no time in letting the specifics out on paper. 

it's what he was good at, why he was hired in the first place. listening to his partner, the raven only gave a nod. “ good. I think yaku may have gotten us on a lead. ” 

pulling out a plastic bag, a different shade of yellow hair was sitting in it. it was a good chunk too. “ she must've pulled it out of the killers head, it was in her hand when they found the other earlier today. ” he simply spoke. 

brows pressed, the shorter took in the color. it wasn't a heavy lemon yellow like yachis was. it was a lighter, more ashier yellow. he knew this person's face, but the name wouldn't strike at him. strange. shaking his head, he tried not to think too hard on it. sighing a little, he then scrunched his face up a smidge. 

“ good to know. is it enough to take a dna sample? ” only to receive a no, he let his head fall. 

“ goddammit. I want to catch that bastard. hurting a poor girl like that. I looked more into yachi, she was apparently a volunteer at a pet shelter and helped with charity. ” terushima huffed out. 

as the case only grew, time was being placed onto them. they only had another week to finish up this blasted case. as shimizu and yaku came in with more and more evidence, the blond boy was getting an idea on who it was. 

sitting on kuroos couch, the same one where he had his breakdown, his hands started to rush through his fallen locks. “ I'm so close. ” he mumbled out. 

“ I think I've got a lead though. let's set up a court date. okay? I've gotta get vengeance for that girl's family. and I've got a strong sense on who it is. ” terushima spoke out before feeling weight by him. 

kuroo had sat down by him and brought tea. offering the cup towards the other as he nods. “ sounds good bud. let's get some rest though, yeah? ” with a nod, he took a sip of the sweetly tasting liquid. 

***

as morning rolled around, the court date was getting set up after a night call towards their boss. kuroo was up late thinking on that night. over these few months, he's realized how much he actually likes terushima. sure, he's a mess and a complete idiot sometimes, but he's so scared that he'll completely fuck up their friendship if he admits this dumb emotions that were practically engulfing him. 

after breakfast, the two headed towards work and went to sawamura. who, gave them the okay to go to the courthouse. this'll be fun. 

as they entered, terushimas eyes rested onto the culprit, aka the guy who caused him and yamaguchi to break apart. speaking of, that gullible dumbass was already in the stands. how pathetic. 

“ your honor, id like to state my care here. ” when receiving a nod, he started. 

“ you see, this person was obviously jealous of yachi. why? because she and yamaguchi tadashi were close friends. one's who were always there together once needed. and they were jealous that they couldn't have yama and decided to eliminate one person out of that picture, that being the little blonde girl we all cared for. she was a sweet girl, I've only personally met her a few times. they didn't want this to be your usual death either. no, they wanted to make it seem like she had dropped off the face of the earth. with the help of yaku and shimizu, we found yachis corpse hidden around her own home. now that ladies, gents and royalty is a homicidal crime. ” the blond states out before going over towards kuro. 

taking the bag of sandy blond hair, he holds it up. “ this chunk of hair was found at the crime scene, it looked as if yachi were struggling to survive, only for her head to be sliced clean off. there were also finger prints from the weapon. all this belonging to none other than. tsukishima kei. ” 

as he pointed towards the glasses wearing male, yamaguchis big orbs widened as a psychotic laugh left the other. he couldn't help but smile. looks like that tongue pierced idiot figured it out. 

tsukishima was the signature headless killer. he always leaves his victims bodies in the building and head in the closet. as the blond got carried away by an officer, the laughter kept pooling into everyone's ears. smiling rather proudly of himself, the smaller watched as his ex scampered off. what an asshole. sighing, he skipped over towards kuroo and enveloped him into a warm hug. arms around his neck as he giggled. 

hugging back, kuroo could only flush. once he could pull back, he offered a small bouquet of the blonds favorite flowers. sunflowers. when receiving it, he practically squeaked. looking back, he then kissed the other before speaking. “ if you wanted to confess, just say so. ya dork. ” he commented. 

kisses.   
kisses felt so lively now. he felt like he could actually enjoy them and they have meaning. being with kuroo, those same flowers from the courthouse sit on the living room windowsill.

**Author's Note:**

> this story was kinda based off the anime bongo stray dogs! check it out. and I hope y'all liked it!


End file.
